


Spartan Legends: Origins

by Exalted_Wolf



Category: Halo
Genre: Aliens, Attempted Murder, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Loneliness, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Orphans, Psychological Trauma, Soldiers, Violence, attempted genocide, narration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exalted_Wolf/pseuds/Exalted_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me tell you a story lost in history, a story about a heroic team of Spartans. "Who are they?" You might ask. They are warriors that were not given their place in history and lost to all. Come, gather around, let me tell you about a group of heroes that unknowingly saved us all from destruction. Let them be remembered for what they are, legends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spartan Legends: Origins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spartan Legends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108157) by [Exalted_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exalted_Wolf/pseuds/Exalted_Wolf). 



Spartans. Humanity's next step in evolution. They were the best, "Super Soldiers" if you will. They were designed to be the greatest soldiers. Threatened by none, one woman believed them to be humanity's destiny. This woman was Catherine Halsey, the creator of the Spartan Program.

Most Spartans were either orphans or kidnapped children. In the latter's case, a clone would replace the child. However, due to the short lifespan of clones they would die within a few years. Only a few cases of a Spartan candidate learning of this information has occurred. The candidate would either kill their clone or return. The former being the most popular choice

They were subjected to experiments and rigorous training that would trouble fit adults. Most found the process to be unethical. But they couldn't argue with the results. It was the SPARTAN-II Program that produced the most dangerous soldier and hero, John-117. But most people don't remember the next project made during the war.

The UNSC was becoming desperate, there were not enough SPARTAN-II soldiers. They needed newer soldiers, cheaper, expendable. But they were trained even tougher than their predecessors. These candidates were taken from orphanages instead of being taken from their families. They would rely on superior battle tactics, and teamwork rather than advanced technology and equipment to achieve their combat effectiveness.

These new and improved Spartans were sent on mission with a 100% casualty rate, they helped turn the tide of the war… at least until the Covenant split in two. However, I am getting ahead of myself. Before I tell you about the end of the war, let me tell you about a team of Spartans.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnathan-108 aka John Rainson, a good willed soldier with a strong sense of justice. As a boy he lost his parents to an insurrection raid at age 10. The rebel soldiers were shot at by his father and retaliated with a shot to the head. His mother died trying to grab a knife in self-defense. He was left as an orphan and spent his childhood with a rage growing inside him. At age 13, he was taken in by the UNSC and brought into the SPARTAN-III program.

While there, he was trained and broken by the harsh regimen. His frustration only fueled him to be better than his fellow Spartans in training. John took pride in his training and took no particular interest in any training, he strived to be good all around. Some might have called him hot headed, truth be told, he was determined to eliminate the threat that was disguised in human skin, the insurrection. Despite his determination, his training took the longest.

Weapon Preference: Battle Rifle, ODST Magnum, Knife

Armor Ability: Power Drain, Endurance boost

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane-647 aka Shane Danners, a cold and distant machine covered in flesh. Shane was born into a wealthy family of six, at 14 years old the Covenant invaded the colony he lived on. His family was slaughtered in front of him while he hid from the Elites. After the the colony was saved by a group of Spartans. The Spartans took him in as a candidate for the SPARTAN-III program.

Within the program he began to grow detached from his fellow candidates. He learned well from his mentors and developed to be a skillful marksman. His cold calculating mind helped him make his way through training with little effort. He was a natural, becoming the best within only a few months. His determination, to wipe out the alien threat. Once and for all.

Weapon Preference: Sniper Rifle, Dual SMGs

Armor Ability: Thermal Vision, Domed Shield

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane-624 aka Jane Schnee, a tough and lively but lonely woman. Within a few weeks of her birth she was taken to an orphanage by her parents. They had little money to take care of their child and orphaned her in hopes of their child living a better life. She grew up to be quite the tomboy, at the age of 13 she was taken into the SPARTAN-III program, she adapted quite well to the program.

She excelled in hand to hand combat and bested many marines. She had a fondness for Shane, he however did not reciprocate the emotions, she didn’t stop her advances though. Her quick thinking and natural speed helped her get an advantage on her enemy and it down. She has no real reason to fight, only to do what she thinks is right.

Weapon Preference: Magnum, CQB

Armor Ability: Thrusters, Strength enhancer

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diane-893 aka Diane Wetner, an awkward but skilled woman. Like Shane, her parents were killed by the covenant, the difference being she didn’t witness their deaths. Diane and her family were running to a nearby UNSC to seek safety from the alien threat. They were ambushed by two Elites, Diane’s parents shouted for her to run ahead. An Elite attempted to give chase but was shot down by a marksman. She didn’t look back. She reached the outpost and became a refugee, the UNSC recruited her as a possible candidate.

Within the program she spent her time mourning in secret. Shane was the only one she could confide in due to his parents also being killed by the Covenant. Her suffering was kept in secret as she trained with the other recruits. She mastered demolition training and became adept with many explosive weapons. Her fury drove her to eliminate the alien threat.

Weapon Preference: Rocket Launcher, Brute Shot, Assault Rifle

Armor Ability: Jetpack, Armor lock

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are other soldiers that were apart of this team, but they will get their spotlight at another point. Most don’t know their tale, a shame really. That such potential was not recognized by the public. No, they were overshadowed by the Master Chief and his heroics. They were not able to earn their place in history. They will be forgotten in time. But for now, they will be known as legends.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the longer wait than intended. I bet you guys got real pissed at me. But here it is, I know that it's short but it's just an introduction. Leave a comment telling me what you think, they really motivate me to write the next. See you around. (This is a remake of the characters with new origins. As SPARTAN-III's they are all orphans.)


End file.
